


Come What May...Through Mental Breaks...And Repairs (Parents with Extend Family Prologues)

by IsTheMedia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Augustine Sycamore could only stay in denial only for so long. He knew that Lysandre had something planned, but he just couldn't accept it. Fearing that he was now long gone...the professor received a call that will change everything he thought he knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

 

It’s been almost three weeks since news of what happened in Geosenge..and it finally sunk into Augustine Sycamore's mind, that Lysandre…Lansdre Fleur-de-lis…. _ Mon Grande _ …was gone. He locked himself up in his lab. He needed a distraction. He needed something to help him forget his heartache. Eyes red and puffy, dark bags under them as well…Augustine just was unable to forget. He sobbed night after night…if only he knew. If only there was something he could have done…if only…

Non...he knew...he knew that Lyansdre had something planned. He knew it was something horrible...diabolical....but he just couldn't let himself accept it. He jut could not. His mind refused to make the distinction between the Lyansdre he first knew...to what the tall man had become...

It was the call from Looker that finally got the young Professor to leave his lab. Not caring how disheveled he appeared. When he heard those words, Augustine rushed out.

_ Lysandre is alive… _

Augustine found himself in the stark white hospital room. Just...staring at the large form under the crisp white sheets. Wires connecting to beeping and flashing monitors. He wanted to drop to his knees and shout to Arceus,  _ Thank you! _

“He’s lucky he had such a loyal Pokemon…wouldn’t have survived as long as he did if he was alone,” Looker stated.

“…h-had?” Augustine asked. That word, _had_ , felt like an icey stab to his heart. _W-which one?_ He was too afraid to ask aloud.

“His Gyarados, it shielded him from all the falling debris. Just coiled around him.”

“….non…a-are you-Are you saying t-that i-it did not…” the Professor trailed off.

Looker only frowned and nodded slightly.

Augustine felt an incredible wave a sadness sweep him up again. Remembering how Lysandre talked highly of how he raised his Gyarados from a Magikarp from when he was young. When the other man finds out…mon dieu he would be broken.

“A-and what about…Lysandre himself ?” Agustine asked, swallowing the sudden lump that formed in his throat.

“He’s technically in critical condition, but the doctors are working round the clock to stabilize him…”

“I see…” the Professor nodded.

“….Professor Sycamore. When the doctors first began examining him they found something.”

“Quoi?”

“How long have you known Lysandre?” Looker asked.

“Ah…a-awhile I suppose. Possibly…when he was in his late teens at the earliest..why?”

“Can you recall…any accidents he may have had? Any…cranial injuries?”

Augustine blinked. Unsure as to that the detective was getting at. Accidents…accidents…where there any?

Then the Professor felt as if a slab of ice just formed over the pit of his stomach….there was one.

“O-oui..a…a very long time ago…” the black haired man felt himself shudder some. “We were..helping a neighborhood friend…their Rapidash broke free of it’s Pokeball…” He took a shuddering breath. “We...we chased it down...Lysandre...he was able to climb on. But...i-it kicked him off and--”

Looker raised his hand as a gesture to let Augustine know he did not need to continue on. “I see…that would explain what they found.”

“Ah! W-wait what did they find?! Please tell me!”

“During the MRI…they found a mass of scar tissue that was pressing up against a section of his prefontal cortex.”

Augustine felt his eyes widen. The….prefontal cortex? That…that housed the part of the brain that helped in decision making…social behavior…personality expression. I-if that was the case!

“D-did they—W-was it!?”

“It was removed yes…this means that Lysandre’s actions may finally have an answer to them. However…we won’t know until he wakes up. It’s only a matter of time,” Looker stated.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Augustine makes his usual visit to Lysandre as he is recovering in the hospital...Lysandre tells himself something that he remembers during that dark point in his life.

Chapter 2:

 

Augustine tried to make into a routine. He would go to visit Lysandre at the very least three times a week with his recovery. It seemed to help the bigger man. Slowly remembering when he did during the time when he…

The Professor felt his heart ache. How could he not have noticed it? How could he not have recognized the change in the other man…perhaps he was too focused on his studies. Though that wasn’t a good enough excuse. Nothing like that should have stopped him from noticing the change Lysandre went through.

Augustine checked in and went up to Lysandre’s hospital room. He opened the door to see that Lysandre wasn’t alone…Looker was there, and questioning him.

The detective have been doing his best to gather as much as he could from the other man. Hoping to find the whereabouts of the rest of the former team…and how many may have known about his condition…and used it to their advantage.

“Ah Augustine,” Lysandre smiled softly as he heard the door open.

The Professor felt his heart ache again…how could he not have noticed the differences in those smiles?

“Ah, Professor, don’t worry I was just leaving,” Looker said as he nodded to Lysandre. “Thank you again Mr. Fleur-de-lis. When you gain a few more memories, I’ll be in touch.”

“Oui, thank you again.”

Looker turned and went out, nodding to Augustine as he did, closing the door behind him.

“…are those for me mon ami?” Lysandre asked as he gestured to the bouquet of red spider lilies.

“Ah! Oui they are,” Augustine jumped, being rattled out of his thoughts and mental berating. He went over and took the vase that had some wilting flowers in it. He changed them out and set the vase back in it’s proper place.

“Meri…you do not need to do that you know.”

“I want too…” Augustine began as he sat down in the chair beside the bed. “How are you doing today Mon Grande?”

“Better, able to walk about a bit more,” the redhead said.

“Tres bon! And…your…um…”

“Memories? They are…slowly coming. I…they are-there are some that I rather not discuss.”

“I understand,” the black haired man nodded.

It was an uncomfortable silence that lingered. Although it only last a few moment, it felt like ti lasted hours on end.

“…I remembered…being asked as to why I cried. That my answer was that I loved Pokemon…”

“Lyasndre, you do no-”

The taller man held up his hand, stopping Augustine from continuing. “That was true….but there was another reason.”

“Quoi?”

“It was also…because I cried for you Augustine.”

“For me? I don’t-”

“You care and love Pokemon as much as I did…still do. And just…seeing you breakdown when you realizes those….negative outcomes…it hurt me. It hurt me so much Augustine. I want to help…I just wanted to hold you…comfort you…tell you that, sadly all things cannot not end happily. But-”

Augustine took one of Lysandre’s hands, careful of the IV drip, and kissed the back. “You do not need to go any further Mon Grande…do not force yourself.”

“Augustine…”

“Knowing that…your love for me even surpassed that,  _trauma,_ you suffered-It should not make feel has happy as it does but…I cannot deny that…no matter what happened to you,” Augustine couldn’t believe how much he was tripping over his words. How nervous he felt. “No…no matter what you…you still—”

Lysandre shifted and leaned in to kiss the other man’s cheek. “I love you Augustine…”

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysandre has finally been released from the hospital...and Augustine wishes to give him a welcome home the only way a Kalosian knows how to.

Chapter 3:

 

 

“… _I was able to see everything…I wanted to stop. I pleaded with myself...but I couldn’t. It was as if I was trapped…forced to watch as I did those…horrible things. How proud I acted as I acted out my plan,” Lysandre explained to Augustine during one of his visits._

  


Augustine knew it was wrong for them to be doing this. Lysandre has just been released. He was still slightly unstable…the doctors stating that the tall redhead would need to go in for monthly check-ups, and needed to placed on an anti-psychotic.

But he couldn’t help himself. He was separated from the taller man for far too long…if anything it just proved that while the other was suffering from his mania his feelings for the Professor were true.

“ _But…there was hope…one thing that never changed…”_

“ _Quoi? Something that never changed?” Augustine blinked._

_Lysandre looked to him…and gave him a small warm smile. “That I still felt so strongly for you. That my heart ached every time I saw you…that….I still loved you even when I became that.”_

  


It started as a clash of hungry mouths. Augustine holding onto Lysandre’s coat like a lifeline as the taller man practically devoured his mouth, swallowing every little sound and moan. His arms rose to close over the towering redhead, and he began to kiss Lysandre fiercely. Opening his mouth wider, as to allow an invading tongue and openingly invite to tangle his own. One of his hands sank into the soft, bright hair that he’d had missed so much…and dreamed about feeling again ever since he found that the taller man was still alive. Augustine sighed as he felt a large, warm hand settle on his hip…pushing him back onto the plush bedding.

Tugging and pulling…unbuttoning, unzipping…sliding fabric against sensitized skin…

It hadAugustine almost begging Lysandre to take him right there, right now. But he had to hold back…he had to be patient.

“Bedside table Mon Grande…like always,” Augustine breathed.

The taller man nodded and reached over, rummaging through. Retrieving the small bottle. It was like the first time all over again. And in a way it was. This time…this time…it was with the true Lysandre.

“We have all the time in the world now Mon Grande…no rush.”

“..I’ve always wanted this Augustine….for so long…”

Augustine felt his heart swell. It felt…so wrong yet so right. He couldn’t help but wonder…if there was ever a nights where his true self showed through? Perhaps, during those soft and passionate nights of just simple holding…caressing…it always did feel so different…

A cold slick pressure broke his thoughts.

Augustine could only whimper in desire, his back arching slightly, just enough so that his back no longer had contact with the mattress underneath. Lysandre began to rub his fingertips against the puckered ring, hesitantly…like as if he had forgotten how to do this particular act. Which was all very possible. It was still uncertain how much that…other persona had control during those times.   Augustine gave the other man small words of encouragement as he rocked his hips up for more of this stimulation. 

Far too long…it’s been far far too…

Lysandre made small circles with his fingertip before he finally pressed it inside of Augustine’s body.

“That’s the way, you’re doing amazing Mon Grande-oh!” the Professor moaned feeling of his muscles cling over the longer finger as it slowly slid in.

Lysandre began to move his finger in and out slowly. He was becoming more and more familiar. He may not have been in control while they use to do this, but his body remembered the actions.

He remembered…it was like watching a film…he couldn’t do anything, but he was able to feel it all. He remembered wanting to scream to yell that it wasn’t fair to Augustine. That the man he was with wasn’t how he truly was…that…that…

A soft hand touched his cheek. Bright blue eyes met stormy gray ones.

“No more regrets Mon Grande…You still loved me during then….you still love me now. No more think of what had happened. Think of now,” Augustine said with a roll of his hips. “Especially right now.”

“Augustine…” Lysandre placed his free hand over the other man’s and nuzzled it softly, kissing the palm gently.

“Please…amour…continue.”

Encouraging praises and loving words fell from Augustine’s lips as Lysandre prepared him. The touches, so soft…so gentle…

“Please..please amour..Mon Grande…”

Lysandre leaned over and kissed Augustine once again. Augustine moaned into the mouth eating at his once again. The redhead’s  tongue swirling into the Professor’s mouth and laving at every inch, crevice, and dip within until Augustine felt like his brain was melting.

“Now!” the Professor gasped as he pulled back. “Please Mon Grande..Lysandre. Please take me now.”

He saw the moment of hesitation in the larger man’s eyes.

“Please…I will beg if you would want me to…”

“Please don’t Augustine,” Lysandre said quietly.

“Then no more waiting…I want you.”

He watched as Lysandre nodded, and began spread the excess lube thickly on his cock. Agustine gave a small chuckle when he heard the taller man gave a small shuddering moan in pleasure at the feel of his hand moving on his own erection.

Carefully lifting the Professor’s hips,  all the while looking deeply into Augustine’s dark, storm cloud eyes. The redhead saw love, and desire, and tenderness in those eyes…and Augustine saw those emotions in those bright blue ones as well. The intimate gaze he and Lyandre shared had him so enthralled, he didn’t even notice the tip of Lysandre’s cock pressing up against that puckered ring of his.

“No more regrets….please amour…please…” Augustine moaned as he arched his neck back.

The black haired man hissed as a few careful pushes had the tip slide into his body…

 

Too long. Far, far too long. 

Those large, warms hands stroked the others’ thighs and ass, and he never looked away from his lover’s dark eyes as he waited patiently.  

It was the small whine and the buck of those lithe hips that encouraged the other man to move. Lysandre started a very slow pace. Smooth, long strokes…in and out. As if he was trying his best to memorize the entire feeling of this action. How tight…how hot…how perfect.

Augustine’s hands dug into his own hair as he moaned and shook. He wanted the other to go faster. It was far too slow. He NEEDED him to go faster…to go deeper…rolling his hips with each inward thrust Augustine whimpered.

“Please please please…faster amour…I need more…I need you…please please!”

“Augustine…Petite…ma vie,” The other man murmured as he began to speed up the tempo of his strokes.   

Crying out as he felt the other finally speed up Augustine writhed, lost in the sensations. He gave a stuttering moan when he felt Lyansdre’s hips hike up some…

Augustine screamed, his body convulsing, his head flying from side-to-side…Mon dieu! Lysandre was still able to find that spot that sent shock waves coursing throughout his body. Again, and again, the redhead kept hitting that spot each time, and the Professor wailed in ecstasy under him.  Augustine felt his body tense, his back bow, his hands scrabbling at the bed spread wildly as that nub was continuously assaulted.

“Je te aime…je t’adore-oh Augustine…tu es tout,” Lysandre panted, feeling the other man convulse around him. “Please…oh Petite…me dire que je suis pardonné…”

Augustine cried out and moaned. “Mon Grande….ah…Ahn! Je ai pardonné … tout ce temps…now…make me-Come!”

Lysandre felt as if he was going to come at any moment, just from seeing Professor fall apart under him…hearing his forgiveness him. A hand shot down between Augustine’s legs and grabbed his cock, stroking him in tandem with his thrusts into Augustine.  

The black haired man came undone, coming harshly under the coaxing of Lysandre’s hand. Screaming hoarsely as hot white streams covered the still caressing hand and his own juttering stomach. Lysandre drove into the slim body a few more times; groaning loudly, his head going back, as he came inside of Augustine. He gripped the trembling thighs tightly as his climax coursed through him. He nearly collapsed over Augustine, his whole body trembling with the force and power of his orgasm. 

Their eyes met once more…both sets half-lidded…no words needed to be spoken as their lips met in another deep kiss.

Far too long…but never again…Lysandre was back…the real true Lysandre. And Augustine Sycamore would refuse to ever lose him ever again.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple gift...can speak so much about your friends.

Augustine chuckled as he saw Lysandre carefully examining the Poke-egg. For as much as he and Elm tend to argue and fight over which was more substantial to Pokemon studies; breeding or evolutionary advancements. Oh how'd they'd spend hours on end arguing the aspects of them.

 

“ _Don't you even care to think of the possibilities of increasing move sets? Think about it! Through breeding certain moves that a Pokemon could acquire without the results of TMs!”_

“ _Quoi? And are you so blind as to see what possibilities lie within evolutionary advancements? Ze stages of evolution could change in a blink of an eye!_

“ _Breeding bears more result since most all of them can breed!”_

“ _We do not know the limit as to Mega-Evolutions! There so much more to be researched!_

 

 

He chuckled as he thought back on those arguments. Poor Rowan, needing to hear this endless verbal dueling...

He did admit it was rather nice of him to deliver _this_ to his lab.

Leave it to Juniper to be the one to spread the word among the Pokemon Professors about what was going on with the now quiet Kalos one. And Elm was so kind enough to bring an egg to his lab...not just any egg. An egg of a Magikarp.

It made his heart swell a bit. The gesture spoke in volumes as to how much the Johto Professor wanted to help.

“Augustine, come here for a moment,” Lysandre waved him over.

He chuckled softly and followed through. He still couldn't believe it. His Lysandre...was back to how he should be. Back to the way he once was. “Yes Mon Grande?”

He handed to egg to the professor. “It seems to have a bit of a metallic like sheen to the shell.”

“Hmm?” he looked a bit closer. “Ah you seem to be right.”

“I do wonder why...”

 

“ _You HAVE heard of the phenomenon about the oddly colored Pokemon? I'm certain there is a way through breeding that you could acquire one of your own.”_

 

Augustine did wonder...if this WAS the case...what color would it be?

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wanted to tell him the good news...only to be met with a terrible realization.

It was a mess...papers strewn about...books tossed of the shelves...the desk toppled over...

And the professor nowhere to be found. Lysandre found himself falling to his knees after his eyes finished assessing the damaged done to the lab. He wanted to tell Augustine the news...he was given a clean boll of health. No more appointments...no more needed injections of Trifluoperazine...

He felt his heart race and breath becoming short as panic flared up inside him. What happened? When did this happen? Was Augustine alright? What did they want? Who were they?

Out of reflex Lysandre clamped his hands over his ears as the questions swirled in his head, in a desperate attempt to quiet them, even though they were internal. He clenched his eyes shut as he felt himself shudder.

No no...no thoughts of that. Not everyone was like this. Not everyone was ugly...some were beautiful...like Augustine...

He had to find Augustine.

He had to find him.

 

\--------

 

“If you expect me to help any of you--” Augustine began as he shifted in the chair he was bound to. The coarse ropes tied far too tightly, he could feel his hands becoming numb. The small voice in the back of his mind somewhat frantic, fearing over the possibility of circulation being cut off...

Eyes darting around...he knows he's been here once before. And it make his heartache...

The lab...Lysandre's lab.

He thought...they both thought it was destroyed. Beyond repair. Unsalvagable.

But here this man stood. In flowing red and black robes...

“Don't you see what we are trying to accomplish? Lysandre...h-he wasn't wrong! He was just, going about it in a wrong way. No, instead of destroying this world, he should have separated it!” a man with poorly dyed red hair stated. “Have those who want to better themselves be away from those who refuse...those who are ugly...”

“And how, je vous prie, do I fit in,” Augustine glared with a scowl, arms burning and tingling at the angle they were forced in.

“Mega-evolution is the key. Don't you see? We as humans need to evolve as well...according to Sinnoh myths, we are somewhat connected to Pokemon!”

The professor could only stare at the man. He had to truly be insane. Who could ever THINK of something like that?! It wasn't evolution, more of a metamorphosis...and Mega-evolution was only temporary. He looked around, praying that the madman hadn't already attempted some...horrifying Pokemon/Human hybrid. All he saw locked up where several Pokemon.

How could a man who seemed...utterly obsessed with Lyasndre ignore the main thing the tall redhead strived for.

“We can change the world and make it beautiful! Just like how he wanted,” the man grinned. “You and him were friends, oui? Don't you want to honor his memory? His dream?”

“....you are mad...”

“A visionary!”

“A fool.”

The third voice made them both jump. Augustine looked over, heart racing...

 

\-----------------

 

_It was only a guess on his part. When he collected himself he went through what was taken from Augustine's lab...all the information and research he collected on Mega-evolutions. Originally he assumed it was somebody...some group who wanted to see if there was a way to possibly recreate Megastones. For tactical and perhaps profitable reasons. It made sense, it was Augustine's specialty._

_Logically it fit..._

_Until he noticed that one other thing was missing...a copy of the Sinnoh Mythos book that received from the long blonde haired woman. He at first thought it was just misplaced. Maybe lost in the mess...but that shelf was untouched. Only that book was taken._

_There was now correlation between the two...at first he thought..._

_Then he remembered...the Sinnoh Folk Tales mentioned the relationships between Pokemon and humans. There was no way somebody could actually believe something so...ludicrous. However, if that was the case...then why? What could the connect be?_

_He was getting frustrated, unable to think clearly...or maybe that was the problem. He WAS thinking clearly. Maybe the answer WAS ludicrous! Maybe it wasn't suppose to make sense!_

_...maybe they thought with Augustine's research...and with the belief in the Sinnoh Folk Tales...that some how HUMANS could Mega-evolve._

_But why? For strength? Power?_

_...beauty?_

 

\-----------

 

“How did you get in!?” the man exclaimed.

“It was rather easy...the four you had guarding this lab, only needed to lay eyes on me for a moment before dropping to their knees and bowing...as if I was some sort of sovereign.”

The professor felt himself pale. These people MUST have been insane to do that without hesitation. _Lysandre...be safe...do not do anything rash Mon Grande..._

“Don't you understand? You were right! You were right all along!”

“And just who are you?” Lysandre asked, voice dripping with venom, taking on a dangerous tone.

“I once called myself Biruritchi...but that was long ago...but once this plan, YOUR plan, succeeds I will be known as King Biruritchi!”

“Ozymandias believed that'd he'd be a king too if he destroyed everything,” Lyansdre sated as he approached the man. “Release Augustine at once...and cease this foolishness.”

“Foolishness...b-but we are doing this for YOU!”

“You are doing it for a man once driven into madness,” he said. “This idea...this quest to _evolve_ into something greater is pointless. Release him now, or suffer the consequences.”

“C-consequences?! Y-you'd sabotage your dream!? Your ultimate goal!?”

“My dream is a world filled with beauty...my ultimate goal is to live in that world,” the redhead spoke, intense blue eyes glancing to the still bound professor. “And I have achieved that...however...YOU have now taken that from me.”

“Mon Grande...” Augustine breathed as he felt his heart swell...leave it to Lysandre to stay such a romantic even in situations as such.

“Now,” Lysandre began and pulled out a Pokeball. “Will you release him?”

Biruritchi growled. “Y-you are not the visionary we sought out for! The one we acclaimed and stived to be!”

“That visionary was a broken man...blinded by vanity,” Lysandre stated bluntly and pressed the button on his Pokeball...the red light shooting out...and a large, red Gyarados let out a might cry. “...and for that I lost one of my closest companions...”

Augustine could only watch in awe. Wh-when did that evolve? And why did it turn red? He had heard the rumors of alternately colored Pokemon from Lance, the Drangon master. The another red Gyarados roamed the waters in the Lake of Rage in Johto.

“I will urge this ONCE more. Release my Augustine and I will make this painless.”

“I refuse to back down to a traitor!” Biruritchi scowled and pulled out his own Pokeball, sending out a Clefable.

Lysandre did not look amused. He didn't want to battle the Pokemon that seemed completely detached from its trainer. He noted the pale coloring in its coat...the dull luster in the eyes. The cracking sound of its voice. It made his blood boil...

“Hyper Beam,” Lyasndre commanded. “Do not hit that Pokemon though.”

“What are yo--”

The attack launch, flying passed the man...demolishing the rest of a dilapidated wall.

The other man practically let out a shriek as he threw himself to the ground and covered his head. Eyes wide...he was able to feel the heat...the crackle...the immense force of the beam...so close to his face.

“How pathetic...” Lysandre spat...eyes practically glowing with rage.

“Pripri...” the Clefable chirped weakly and looked to the redhead.

“...if you release Augustine...I will take you away from that man...and treat you as you should be treated.”

The Clefeable looked between the cowering man and the one standing in front of it...unsure as to what to do. It was when the Gyarados let out a loud roar that had the Pokemon act. It picked up the Pokeball it's former trainer dropped...and carried it to Lysandre.

The harsh look in his eyes faded as he took the ball and gave the Pokemon a gentle pat on the head. “Merci...”

“Priiprii,” it chirped again, a bit happier at the touch. It bounced over to the still bound professor and with its sharp claws sliced the ropes.

Augustine grinned and quickly rubbed his wrists trying to encourage circulation back into them, hissing slightly at the pins-and-needles sensations coursing through them.

Lysandre recalled his Gyarados to its Pokeball.

“Priiprii?”

“Hm?” Lysandre glanced to Biruritchi, who was still curled up on the floor. “Perhaps I gave him too good of a scare...non?”

“We will contact Monsieur Looker when we get out from here,” Augustine suggested. “But please...can we get out of here...this place...I--”

“Oui...I do not like being reminded of this place either Petite,” the redhead nodded and looked to the new Pokeball he acquired. “Time to return, alright?”

“Pri!”

Lysandre smiled and had the Clefable return to its Pokeball. “Shall we...Mon beau monde?”

Augustine blinked at the new nickname...and couldn't help but laugh.

“Quoi!? It's true!” Lysandre argued as he felt his face flush brightly as the Pokemon Professor proceeded to laugh even harder.

 

–

 

Before leaving the lab behind, Augustine and Lyansdre made sure to release the Pokemon that were help within the cages. The Pokemon darted out as soon as they were able to set foot outside their containment.

“I cannot believe that--”

“Neither can I amour,” Augustine cut Lysandre off. “It is...frightening that there is somebody out there who thinks like that.”

Lysandre frowned and looked away as they continued to walk.

“To think that...somebody actually believe that we as humans could...Mega Evolve. It's frightens me just thinking of what would be going through their mind. What kind of...torment they would unleash.”

“Ah...I-I thought you were meanin-” the taller man cut himself off this time. When he glanced back to the Pokemon Professor, and was great by intense storm grey eyes.

“Amour...we have been through this again and again...you were not in your right mind. You were not fully in control of your actions. Please Mon Grande...I have forgiven you....why is it so hard for you to forgive yourself?”

The tall redhead stayed silent. There were too many reasons as to why he couldn't forgive himself...the main reason was...finding out the truth, it just didn't feel like a good enough reason to excuse the things he's done. The lives he threatened. The people he hurt...nothing could ever let him let go of those things. The knowledge that he did those things regardless of what may have caused it.

“...at the very least...you could fully accept my forgiveness...”

Bright blue eyes widened some as he looked to Augustine once again.

Perhaps...

It would be a start.

A soft and small smile slowly showed on Lysandre's face, as he cautiously took Augustine's hand. “I wanted....to tell you that...I, no longer need the Trifluoperazine...”

 

 


End file.
